


all our own

by deathbysandblk



Series: Fic Letters [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, M/M, Pining, marriage pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: "Let’s make a pact! If both of us are still single by the time we’re 40, let’s get married!”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Fic Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665292
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	all our own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patrickbrewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/gifts).



“Mama, I want to marry David,” 7-year-old Patrick declared out of the blue, making Marcy smile and laugh.

“Well, maybe when you grow up big and strong, that will happen.”

“I know it will,” he declared and Marcy grinned to herself. Her little boy was nothing if not obstinate.

***

The first time someone broke David’s heart was when they were in middle school. Susan, a popular girl, kissed David only to turn around and tell the whole school that he wasn’t “boyfriend material”. 

Patrick disagreed, but he didn’t say that as David sobbed, head in his lap, as Patrick did his best to comfort him. 

They were over at David’s house—as they often were because it was big and David’s parents were never around, often busy with work. 

“She’s just a snoot, David, don’t pay her any mind.”

“She may be a snoot, but she’s a popular snoot and now everyone’s gonna think I’m a nobody.”

“Not everyone,” Patrick protested. “I don’t think you’re a nobody.”

“You’ve been my best friend practically since birth, Patrick. It’s basically your job to say that.”

“But the thing is, David, that I really mean it. And being popular isn’t everything.”

“Hmm,” David sniffed. “Maybe you have a point.”

***

It just kept happening. Over the years, David would fall for someone and they would take all they could from him and scram, leaving Patrick to clean up all the pieces, something he didn’t mind doing, he just wished he didn’t have to. He wished the very best for David and all those other assholes didn’t deserve him. 

Not that Patrick did “deserve” him, as he was not a prize to be won, but that was the point. Others looked at David and saw what they could get from him, and Patrick looked at David and saw what made him so great. He saw the look of concentration that would come across his face whenever he sketched something, he saw the little smiles and the way his eyes lit up whenever someone complimented him. He saw a boy so filled with love and eager to share it, only for people to stomp all over the proffered love. Patrick saw David Rose and found nothing in the world more beautiful. 

***

At 23 years of age, David had what had been the worst break-up of his entire life. At this point in their lives, they had both moved out of their parents’ houses and were sharing an apartment together. Patrick had actually been intending to turn in early until he heard the door slam and saw David struggling to open a bottle of vodka. 

“Bad night?” Patrick asked. 

“The worst!” David exclaimed, but didn’t elaborate further. Patrick didn’t pry, knowing David would tell him everything in time. 

“Why don’t you sit down, David? I’ll open that for you.”

“Okay, but only if you have one too,” he replied.

Patrick mixed a couple of screwdrivers—a go-to for them—and sat beside David, handing him his drink. 

They drank in silence for a bit until David told Patrick that his boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend, had posted his nudes on the internet, as well as his phone number, telling people to hit him up because he was “a slut, looking for a good time”. 

By the time he was done telling the story, David was crying and Patrick pulled him in close to him and was rubbing circles on his back, trying to soothe him. 

“What did I do, Patrick? To make everyone hate me? Ever since we were in middle school, people have mistreated me, and so I must’ve done something to deserver it!”

“No, David, there’s nothing you did. People are just assholes who want to make themselves feel better by putting you down. Hopefully, they will come to find it will only serve to make them feel even emptier than they probably already do.”

“Wow. That was profound,” David muttered quietly. “You’re a good person, Patrick, you know that? How come no one’s ever swept you off your feet? You deserve that.”

“As do you, David.”   
  


David said nothing in response and it was quiet in their apartment until David jumped up and said, “I have an idea! Let’s make a pact! If both of us are still single by the time we’re 40, let’s get married!”

“What?” Patrick asked, choking out a shocked laugh. “Did you sneak into the kitchen and drink more of that vodka? What brought this on?”

“I’ve been here the whole time, Patrick, so no, I only had the one drink. This isn’t coming from drunk me. You’re the best person I know. I probably won’t ever meet anyone as good as you and so, why not?”

Patrick felt a little hurt at David associating the phrase “why not?” with marrying him as if Patrick hadn’t yearned for him for years. He didn’t appreciate how nonchalant he was treating the topic, but he also had to remember that David didn’t know how he felt about him. He meant to tell him, but the timing had never been right. 

He opened his mouth to tell him now, but instead what came out was “Sure, David, let’s do that.”

Ughhhh! How hard was it to tell his best friend that he had feelings for him? Extremely hard apparently. 

***

A few years passed and to Patrick, it appeared David had forgotten all about the pact, having never brought it up again, but Patrick found himself thinking about it more often than he’d like. 

People still came in and then swiftly out of David’s life. His newest girlfriend, Vanessa, although very pretty, was obnoxious, and Patrick wanted so badly for David to break up with her. But he knew it wouldn’t happen. And if David liked her, Patrick should just try harder to like her as well. 

Just as Patrick was going to suggest inviting her over for one of David’s classic movie nights, consisting of romcoms galore, David got a text and then rolled his eyes. 

“At least she had the decency to tell me she’s done with me instead of just ghosting me like my last ex.”

David didn’t seem too terribly upset, just disheartened, at his now 35 years of age. 

Patrick took a deep breath and said,

“David, may I say something?” This was it, he was actually going to do it. He was going to tell David how he felt!

“I know you just got broken up with and so maybe my timing isn’t the best, but if I don’t tell you this now, I probably never will, and I need to get it off my chest. I am in love with you, David Rose. I love you so much that sometimes it’s hard to breathe when I’m around you. I’m sorry I never told you, I tried to many times, but could never get the words out.”

“I—you love me?” David asked, looking surprised. “Why me? You could probably have anyone your heart desires—,”

“There’s no one else my heart desires, David, because, for many years now, it’s only desired you.”

David said nothing for a very long time which worried Patrick. He had been about to apologize and leave the room when David walked toward him. Before he could say anything at all, David was kissing him. 

Years of imagining this had not at all prepared Patrick for this because the real deal was way better than anything his imagination had conjured up.

***

When Patrick Brewer, now Patrick Rose, was 37, he turned to David and said, “I’m sorry we didn’t wait until we were 40 to get married, I just wanted you as my husband too much to wait any longer.”

At the reception, Marcy pulled Patrick into a hug and said, “You’ve wanted this day to come for 30 years and it finally did.”

Patrick just smiled back and said, “I told you it’d happen,” and they both laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment in my "Fic Letters" series, but it is a stand alone work, as all of these will be. This one is for my dear friend Megan <3
> 
> Title comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ej11jKHK8g
> 
> I'm over on twitter @whaddyameanno


End file.
